mimics_monstrositiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of Del'nasra
A Del'nasrian year lasts 274 days over the course of 9 months. Each day is 24 hours in length and the 7 days of the week are named Lianden, Yuden, Forenden, Cthalden, Xorden, Malden, and Thuulden. This calendar is used through-out the world of Del'nasra. Seasons Spring begins around the middle of Relmfesk, officially starting on the 14th with the Festival of Calming. Summer begins on the last day of Tribend during the Dawn Night on the 39th. Autumn begins late in Nightwent during the Eve of Hallows on the 59th day. Winter begins near the end of Tidelorne during the winter celebrations of Weihnacthen on the 15th day. Holidays Moon Birth: '''This is the first day of the year and is the celebration of the previous year's moon being renewed. Anundiel City celebrates the event by hosting a winter faire in the city where the residents can take part in games, and city-wide snowball fights and culminates in a massive feast in Anundiel Keep put on by the royal family. '''Festival of Calming: '''Major cities all around Del'nasra celebrate this holiday by putting on massive feasts for residents of the town to indulge in as a day where you step away from your daily work and spend time with friends and loved ones. This also marks the start of Spring, and the end of Winter. '''Day of Sundering: A day made to celebrate the end of Tiamat's reign on Del'nasra and to remember those lost when her and her Chromatic Dragons destroyed the continent of Felrynthus. Many a folk make the voyage to the remnants of the continent and pay their respects and leave tokens and gifts for all of those lost that day. The day culminates with magical lanterns sent off into the skies of the major settlements around the world in the hopes of reaching out to those who've perished. The Dawn Night: A celebration for the start of summer all around Del'nasra. People flock to the tropical islands of Ipshire to get away and indulge in the fineries of the continent. Dawnbreak Cove on Ipshire holds the annual Wine Tasting Festival in which peoples from all around the world gather in the Montsoza Estate vineyard and try out the new types of wine being made from the family, as well as showing off their own homebrewed wines. It is officially the first day of Summer and the end of Spring. Reunion of Glades: '''People travel to the wildnerness with friends and loved ones to commune and spend time away from civilizaton. The devout worshippers of Pipshin head deeper into the wild and commune with their deity by playing pranks on one another, commonly in massive games of hide-and-seek. Rumors speak that sometimes Pipshin appears and whisks his devout believers into the Feywild for continued shenanigans for the day. '''Conjunction: '''The nights begin to get much longer and colder, and the Ethereal Plane and the Material Plane are much closer connected than any other time of the year. People speak of loved ones returning from beyond the grave and spending the day recounting old memories and tales with their families and friends. '''Eve of Hallows: The celebration of the first day of autumn in which Del'nasrians take part in small little celebrations all around scaring their friends and family. Some people hand out treats to children who go door to door in costumes, while others hold parties for more adult audiences. Small little theatre troupes also travel throughout the major cities of the world, putting on small plays with an emphasis on horror. It is the first day of Autumn and the last day of Summer. Harvest's Grasp: The first day of the harvest in which families all around Del'nasra get together and have massive feasts in celebration of a successful harvest. These massive meals are eaten daily until Harvest's Cull, and everyday people give gifts of food to those who cannot afford it. Harvest's Cull: The final day of the harvest and when the people of the world begin preparing for winter. Remnants of the years harvest are donated to the smaller settlements on each continent, and people celebrate in Anundiel City by seeing who had grown the biggest pumpkin that year, and every member of the city comes together for a festival where everyone contributes to a massive meal. Heartfell Festival: A day where the people of the world celebrate and honor their loved ones. Wedding ceremonies are usually performed on this day and the various places of worship around Del'nasra see a significant increase in patrons and people visiting their sites. Day of Forgiving: This day is usually seen as a day where you set aside your diffirences with those who had wronged you during the previous year and attempt to make ammends. Ebbon's Gate: A day where the people who've settled out of the Underdark spend the entirety of the day trekking down into the Underdark to honor the ascent and struggles of their ancestors. Once in the Underdark they celebrate their travels with massive parties usually filled with drunken debauchery. A precious and respected holiday for the Drow, Duergar and Mind Flayers of Del'nasra. The Cycling: The day where the people's of the world watch as the moon begins to wither and begin it's slow death. It's considered a somber holiday with most people wearing gowns of pure black with masks in the shape of the moon. Some people hold parties, while others prefer to use this day to reflect on themselves over the past year. The temples of worship around Del'nasra offer free funeral services on this day. The Festival of Foraging: A festival in which the major cities of Anundiel hold festivals where people gather and eat meals of purely foraged foods from the wild. The festival usually begins at the break of dawn with hundreds of teams of five venturing out into the wilderness and spending the entire day collecting food from the wild. At dusk, the teams return to their respective capitals and hand over their "catch". The ruler of each capital chooses a winning team who is honored with a seat at the head table and a variety of small prizes. Weihnachten: The first day of Winter and the end of Autumn. It serves as a celebration of the year and a day where loved ones get together and exchange gifts with one another. The streets of numerous settlements are decorated with magical blinking lights and trees are filled with decorative ornaments. People roam the streets singing merry tunes and drinking excessively with friends and family. The small village of Hollyshire on Anundiel celebrates this holiday year-round. Frosteve: The longest and coldest night of the year on all the continents but Ipshire and Sylgur. The rest of the world is blanketed with an entire day of night and most people stay indoors keeping warm by fires and telling stories. Some folk also roam the wilds during this event to find the rare vegetation that sprouts only once per year on this day. The Glimmerfaire: A company known as The Glimmerfaire leave the Feywild and travel all across Del'nasra with their numerous carnivals and set up extravagant carnivals in the major settlements of the world. These carnivals include a variety of activities such as Wizard Fights and rifts to other planes of existence that paying customers can experience safely for a brief few moments. Paying customers can also access the numerous portals at these carnivals and step into the Feywild for more chaotic events. '''Moon Death: '''The current year's moon finally withers and perishes turning into dust that shimmers across the entire world, sending the world into night for an entire two days, but the glimmering moon-dust illuminates the world giving it an ethereal, otherworldly feel. Peoples all across Del'nasra celebrate by giving up things and bad habits such as excessive drinking and violence and pledge to be better people in the following year. Category:Calendar Category:Lore Category:Del'nasra